To earth they came
by Black as the Shadows
Summary: Here is a new the fellowship comes to earth story...it is not a marysue! Next chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all about to read this! Yes I know this has been done a dozen times, but I need something to write while I think my other story over, it is giving me lots of trouble. Basically the fellowship comes to my house during Christmas. I am not using my real name. And I don't own anything but me! This is just a pleasant little story for you to enjoy, please review.

I can not comprehend, to this day, how the fellowship came to my house. Yes they did…it was Christmas time; there was snow on the ground, and on the roof, pretty lights on the houses. I was dreaming of riding on horses, and flying on a dragon over a huge map of middle earth after falling off a waterfall that runs backwards (really weird I know) when I felt a disturbance in my room. I thought it was my cat Daisy or Jr. so I turned over with a groan; trying to avoid the so-called cat. That was when I heard the voices.

Something you must know is that I am a heavy sleeper, when I fall asleep I don't wake up, but if I do wake up I can not fall asleep again until later on. So when I felt the form of another beside me, I ignored it, thinking it was my cat I pushed it off my bed. Only when it cried out did I realize how wrong I was.

I sat up with a jolt, and looked around me. There was the fellowship all of them asleep and in various places on my floor, closet, and a few on my bed. The fist thing I did was say:

"Lord of Murder! How did…what? This is not…" then I screamed (only because I found other people in my room, not because they were the fellowship.)

The fellowship awoke with a jolt, drawing swords, axes, and one long bow; I got a grip on myself.

"What, by bloody Khaine, are you doing in my room?" I demanded.

The fellowship stuttered, none quite sure what to say. It was Legolas who spoke up, concededly it was he I had also pushed off my bed, not that I had know it was him though.

"Forgive us lady, we are unsure of how we got here ourselves, we did not mean to intrude, we apologize."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"My name is Marcy" I said to break the ice.

The fellowship glanced among themselves looking a little relieved, and then introduced themselves. They were still edgy, and I knew why, having read the books and seen the movies, I did not bring up the subject.

I got up wrapping a blanket about me, I am always cold when I wake up, and I looked at my watch that sat on my shelves. 5:35!

"Ok, I know you guys are a little bit lost at the moment, so if you will follow me downstairs I will hopefully be able to explain things. And please don't touch anything until I give the ok…ok?"

They just nodded. I led them downstairs to the living room, was immediately swarmed by my three cats, Jr. literally jumped on Legolas' back (he does that a lot) Legolas cried out in surprise, but I think he knew that it was just a cat so when Jr. settled across his shoulders he did not notice. The rest of the fellowship jumped at hearing their elf companion cry out, but when they saw what had caused it they merely ignored it.

"Jr." I scolded softly. But I was laughing slightly to.

"It is alright, Lady Marcy."

"Oh, please, just call me Marcy, Lady is to formal a title for me."

Legolas looked surprised but nodded.

"Now where are we?" Aragorn asked.

Like it? Any suggestions? Constructive criticism is welcomed, as well as just plain nice reviews. Hope you enjoy it, it will be better in later chapters! More free lance, etc…enjoy it to your hearts content.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my friendly reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I own only Marcy!

"We are where?" Merry exclaimed.

I rubbed my eyes; I was having a hard time keeping them open, "For the fifth time already you are in Canada, in my living room, in my house, and in my chair!" I think I must have snapped at him for Merry suddenly looked a little hurt.

I sighed "Alright I'm sorry, ok? It is just I am not used to a bunch of people dropping into my house at 5:30 am. I am never good in the mornings."

Merry nodded, I noticed some of the fellowship, specifically Legolas and Aragorn, glancing at me as if I had a big bug on my clothes (which I didn't)

"What?" I demanded of them, both jumped at least a foot strait up.

"Sorry for staring at you…Marcy, but we have never seen such clothing as you are wearing, is it common here?" Aragorn looked rather baffled as he asked this.

I looked down at my pink pajamas, they had little chicks with skates on their feet (baby chickens, not girls) and a baggy T-shirt with two Orcas on the front; both had been gifts from family.

"Oh they are quite normal" I said with a grin as I looked up at Aragorn "just wait till you see day-time clothing, you will get a kick out of that for sure! Hey you guys hungry?"

I said this all rather quickly, and I think I confused them even more, but I couldn't help myself it was just too funny seeing their expressions.

"Can we trust her Gandalf?" Boromir asked, aha! Now his protective nature started kicking in like all the fan fics I had read.

"I think we have no choice Boromir of Gondor, and she seems trustworthy enough."

"Thank you!" I said to Gandalf, as I am trustworthy, I have almost never broken a promise, at least not knowing I had.

00000

Uh oh…I thought to myself as I looked through the summer kitchen, nothing, nothing, and nothing! I knew I should have bought food yesterday! With a sigh I hurried into the kitchen, the fellowship were all standing about talking quietly amongst themselves, I noticed Frodo clutching at the ring about his neck, the one ring, I held in my panic, this was not going to be good. I quickly looked into the fridge, some lettuce for my iguana Duke, some hotdogs, toast bread, and various fruits and vegetables. I grabbed the bread, and fruits and vegetables, and piled them onto the table. I also pulled out the lettuce, grabbed a handful washed it, and went downstairs to feed Duke.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked noticing me.

"Oh to feed Duke, my iguana, want to come and see him?"

"What is an iguana?" Sam asked.

"It is a lizard that can grow anywhere from 5 to 7 feet in length" I said casually.

"Then how do you manage to keep it?" Boromir asked in shock.

"Oh, he is only two feet now, and if he ever does get that big he is so going to free roam the house."

The fellowship glanced at each other a little nervous suddenly. I just laughed and went down stairs.

When I came back from feeding my lizard, which was still asleep, I saw the fellowship hadn't moved.

"What are you so nervous about?" I asked them though I knew.

They glanced at me as I put bread in the toaster, and pushed the leaver down, but did not say.

"Boy you lot sure are a quiet bunch!" I said with a chuckle, moving to get some plates from the shelves.

"Forgive us, we are not accustomed to your ways, and are not sure what to do." Aragorn said solemnly, this was getting irritating.

"The first thing you can do is stop acting like a bunch of cats in a room full of rocking chairs, you are impossible to talk to otherwise. Secondly, take a seat in the living room, there is not enough room in here; I will bring your food to you shortly. Thirdly, lower those weapons! I am a teenager! I am unarmed, and will not harm you, it is not rocket science!"

"What is rocket science?" Gimli asked.

"Um…I'll tell you later, it is very complicated."

The fellowship walked into the living room like zombies, I just shook my head in disbelief. How could anyone be THAT stiff? The toast popped and I put some more in; after the rest of the toast had been cooked I put it on a plate with the bowls of fruit, and took it in to the living room for the Fellowship. I just got myself a glass of water, and some raspberries, and sat down at my couch. Without a glance at the stiff, nervous fellowship I turned on my T.V. to the movie I had been watching.

They all jumped to their feet, startled by the bright screen. I watched as the movie Interview with the Vampire started, with a sigh I had sunk into my couch without realizing it. I looked at the terrified fellowship, and burst out laughing.

"I don't see any humor in this situation!" Sam exclaimed angrily.

"I…I'm sorry, but your expressions…they are just too funny! I should explain this is a TV; it lets you watch things that are not near you."

The fellowship glanced amongst each other, this world so different from their own frightened them. All I could do was laugh helplessly.

What do you think? Please review! Will get funnier later on!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello faithful reviewers! I am updating early because I like this chapter! Should be much better! Please update, I don't own anything but me, and this is not going to be a legomance! Or a Mary-Sue! Please review.

I do not remember much of what happened after I had stopped laughing, everything went sort of quiet, event he movie seemed subdued. I looked at the clock it was now 8:30 wow time had flown I thought.

"OH NO!" I exclaimed jumping to my feet, and running upstairs to get dressed.

The fellowship jumped, startled at my outburst.

"What is the matter?" Pippin asked when I had come down.

"I am so late for school! I am so dead…my ride is gone, and I will have no excuse, I'll be late for my first class if I'm lucky!" I grabbed my coat, and bag as I ran out the door.

00000

The fellowship stared dumbfounded after I had left.

"What an odd child" Legolas commented.

"Indeed" Boromir added.

"What are we going to do Gandalf? We don't know what to do here" Pippin said panicking slightly.

Gandalf stood, walked over to my piano and looked out into my tree-infested backyard.

"I am not sure, I have never been in this predicament, nor did I expect it." He turned to face the fellowship. "We have to do something, but I think we will need Marcy's help, we can trust her I think, but…"

He never got to finish the statement because I returned at that moment. With an angry growl I threw my bag onto the floor near the steps, and hung up my coat. After I had thrown off my snow-covered boots I stomped upstairs and slammed my door. I was so stupid!

Legolas walked up the stairs after a short time, and knocked on my door. I ignored it. He opened the door anyway.

"Marcy, are you alright." I sat on my bed cross-legged fuming; I glanced at the blond elf my eyes filled more with embarrassment and shame, then anger. He walked over and, tensely, sat down beside me. I stared at him.

"Have you ever done something so stupid that if you look back you just want to scream?"

"Not that I'm aware of, though I did do some…not so smart things when I was younger."

I smiled weakly, "I said I had to go to school, but I had forgotten that it is the Christmas holidays, it is a religious holiday" I explained further seeing his puzzled look, "Anyway, I don't have to go to school because of it, and I had forgotten that, and I just embarrassed myself in front of you guys." I sighed. "Man, how can I be so stupid?"

"I do not think you are stupid Marcy." But it was Pippin's voice not Legolas'.

I looked up to see the fellowship in my room.

"You heard all of that?"

"Most of it" Boromir concluded.

I nodded, blushing slightly. "Well I can't get out of it now" I said with a laugh.

"Can you guys stay out of trouble while I get some sleep; I think that might help my memory and attitude."

They nodded, and I slipped under the covers, yes I still had my normal cloths on, as they left. Legolas turned off my light, he learned fast for a foreigner I thought as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! My apologies for not updating faster! It is so hard to keep up with school and fun at the same time! Enjoy this chapter, next chapter indoor snowball fights and tree decorating! I don't own anything but me and me cats and me house!

I awoke in a few hours, the sun streaming into my room. I stretched like a cat, and lay there with a contented smile on my face. What a humorous dream I had had, with the fellowship in my house and everything! I chuckled softly to myself and got out of my bed. I threw a sweater over my T-Shirt, I was freezing cold, I think I left the bathroom window open; I opened my door and walked strait into Boromir.

"Ouch!" I said mostly out of shock then actual pain, though it was a rather uncomfortable experience.

"I am sorry!" Boromir said sounding concerned, "I had not realized you were coming out."

"It's alright" I said dumbfounded. I still couldn't believe that I had not dreamt it all. "Sorry for running into you" I said automatically.

Boromir smiled, and honest warm smile, I could have melted on the spot if I had not control over my emotions. "I am curious, do you live alone here?"

Normally I would not tell anyone, but this was Boromir, and even though I knew he would betray Frodo (not his own fault) I felt I should tell him, "No, My parents are away for the season, they went up north, and my brother is out sailing in the Navy."

Boromir nodded, "Are you the younger?"

"Heavens no, I am the eldest child in my entire family" I said sounding rather annoyed. I love being the eldest, don't get me wrong! But still…

I walked down the stairs, towards the living room, where the family Christmas tree was waiting to be decorated. On the couch, my cat Daisy on his lap Legolas sat half-awake (purring does that to you) Willie (the fat cat) sat just beside him, purring so loudly I could hear him from where I stood, and J.R. sat behind him, curled up in a little ball. Legolas looked at Boromir and me with an almost pleading look in his eye.

"Aw! That is so cute Legolas! I've never seen them take to anyone this way! Well except for me and me dad!" My eyes were probably shining with mirth, I know my voice was.

"Cute it may seem to you, but my legs are numb from the knees down, and I'm falling asleep with all this purring!" He looked pleadingly at me "Please get them off of me, every time I try to they come back."

I covered my mouth to hide my smile, Boromir was in a similar state, "What say you master Boromir? Shall we get those evil little cats off of poor Legolas?"

Boromir nearly burst out laughing, but managed to control himself in time. "Well..." He was interrupted by another burst of laughter "…Well, perhaps we should, after all we both know Gimli would love to get a look at this!"

I let out a shout of laughter, "Indeed he would!"

Legolas looked panicky "You wouldn't dare…" He started to speak.

"No," I slowed my laughter down and approached him "No that would be too cruel." Daisy jumped off Legolas' lap as I neared and Legolas stood, Willie merely shifted to the spot where Legolas had been sitting. He stretched he almost touched the ceiling (Legolas) Wow! He was tall!

"Who wants to help me decorate the tree?"

Both elf and man look puzzled, a loud crash was heard.

Oh NO! I thought as I ran into the summer kitchen…

Sorry it took so long to update…schools been mad and all! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my faithful reviewers! New chapter is up…not as long as I thought it would be but good anyway, I think. Please review and I don't own anything but me!

"Merry, Pippin! What have you done?" I shouted angrily at the two hobbits as they struggled to rise from the ground. All of my paints and art tools were scattered around them; Aragorn came up behind me sword drawn, Gandalf followed a second later on, though he looked more amused then anything.

I walked over to them and picked up several brushes.

"We are so sorry!" Both exclaimed at the same time, "We saw some odd stuff up there and wanted to check it out, but we were to short and had to climb up to see and everything just fell! Don't hurt us." Pippin concluded looking down.

I sighed, all the stuff was now picked up (thank the gods for lids) "Well there was no harm done" I said "What exactly did you want to see?"

"That sculpture up there" Merry pointed up at my Unicorn clay sculpture (to describe it briefly, it is half the length of an arm, and twice the width, it is lying down and is blues greens and purples mixed together; it is a real sculpture)

I lifted it gently down, "Happy" I said after they had gotten a good look at it.

"Did you make that?" Legolas asked; he was the only member of the fellowship who was left in that room aside from Merry and Pippin.

"Yep!" I smiled proudly.

"It's very good" He smiled (and I think he did that on purpose) and I nearly collapsed (ok…I'll admit that I had had a huge crush on him when I fist saw him!)

I put the unicorn away and headed to the living room.

00000

"Hey; yo Boromir!" I whispered.

"Yes Marcy?" He asked.

"Shhh! Follow me!" I opened the door and stepped out into the cold snow.

"Why are we here?" Boromir asked as I started scooping up snow and rolling it up into balls.

"I'm bored and I think that you are a bit to, so what we will do is we will go and bombard the rest of your companions with snow!"

"Why?" Boromir did like the idea but he always had to know why.

"First of all, you are the only one who isn't stiff necked! I can actually talk to you without getting clipped short answers…"

"Legolas seems to like to talk to you"

"Yes but he is hard to talk to, besides wouldn't you rather be on the attacking end rather then receiving?"

"Good point!"

"Secondly, this snow is perfect, it is not too hard, but not to soft either, it will smack nicely! I could go on, but start packing them snow! We are wasting time!"

Boromir was not sure exactly what that meant, but he grinned and started forming quite large snow balls.

"And what, pray tell, are you two up to?" Both Boromir and I whirled around to find Legolas behind us.

"Legolas…we were…umm…that is we weren't planning on doing anything." I stammered out quickly, "And how did you get behind us?"

"Simple, I went through the back door, climbed over your fence and went around the house till I saw you…"

Boromir glanced at me, unsure of what to do.

"Come now; let me help you a bit in your fun!" Legolas said with a laugh, "I am rather bored here too, and as you said 'it is better to be on the attacking end then the receiving'."

I nodded, "Ok, you're on! But you had better be a good marksman and only hit the moving targets!"

"You need not fear about that Marcy…I shall not have trouble hitting anything."

00000

Aragorn sat at the couch in the living room, Gimli was beside him on the chair fingering his ax.

"It is to quiet" Gimli said.

"Aye! Where has Boromir and Legolas gone? And Marcy is missing as well."

(At this point I screamed as loudly as I could, we are used to such things on my block, lots of annoying little kids)

Gimli jumped up and ran out the door, followed closely by Aragorn, both glanced around and moved towards the huge pine tree beside my house; that was where we launched our attack!

With a shout I leapt out at the two fellowship members, of course I was just a diversion…While Aragorn and Gimli were trying to figure out why I had attacked them, Boromir and Legolas launched about a dozen snowballs at them.

"Run Gimli!" Aragorn shouted and they ran into the house with my team closely following them.

Ok…what do you think? I know that it should be longer but I know you guys need a new update. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my fans! I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been so busy with all my school and I've had writers block…this chapter is going to lead up to some things its just a herald to better chapters. So enjoy! Please review!

Aragorn wondered what he had done to deserve this treatment as another cold snowball hit his head…I am going to break Legolas' arms one of these days he thought with a snarl, then he realized Boromir had thrown that one.

"What is going on here?" an angry voice said.

All of the fellowship involved in the snowball fight stopped (including me) to see Sam and the other hobbits staring at the 'tall folk' most covered in snow. Oops.

"Um…well you see…we were bored and…well we didn't think…and I guess you got hit with the stray snowballs…and…and you can stop looking so annoyed!" I said rather shakily, mainly because I was trying not to laugh.

"It was just a harmless bit of fun; I dragged them into it so if you're going to blame anyone blame me!" (I have a tendency to act like this, rather stupid I think but I can't help it.)

That made the hobbits pause, Frodo dusted the snow off his shoulders and with a shake of his head walked into the kitchen; I could have sworn that he was trying not to laugh at this situation. I don't blame him.

We all looked at each other unsure of what to do; I just walked up the stairs to change into some dry clothes.

00000

With a sigh I slipped on a new t-shirt and sweater, I saw my cat on the bed (Daisy) and sat beside her she gave me this 'why did you have to wake me up?' look. I just sighed and scratched her head, now feeling guilty for getting some of the fellowship in trouble. (No I am not depressed! But I react like this to situations easily I just tune out)

I shoved my but of my bed a second later and walked down stairs, the fellowship was now sitting in the living room, and I noticed Aragorn looking at something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I neared him, he sat by my piano.

"What is this Marcy?" He held up my Lord of the Rings FOTR music book (for piano, I do lessons)

"Nothing!" I exclaimed and took the book from him, or tried to at any rate…he has a strong grip.

"It is not important!" I said he just looked at me kind of funny and held on tighter.

"What have you not told us?" he asked rather harshly.

"It's nothing! Just…nothing!" I glanced about Legolas held a copy of the LOTR ROTK piano book, and Gandalf my TT book.

I groaned but did not look away from Aragorn as he stared at me.

"What do you know?"

What do you think? A little darker then my other chapters, but everything will turn out…wait I am not going to spoil it for you. Please review (hey that rhymes!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my reviewers! I am updating this short chapter now so I won't have to do it later. There is a surprise for you at the end of the chapter, so enjoy. I don't own anything but me.

I paced around the living room, aware that all the fellowship's eyes were on me.

"Alright…" I paused not sure of how to start. "In our world we have…knowledge, of your world. Those books you are holding contain music from the films we created about your world…"

"What are films?" Merry piped in.

"You remember the T.V? Well it's related to that. Anyhow, we know what is going to happen, I know all about the ring…" The fellowship stiffened visibly "…and I know what you are supposed to do."

"If you know the answer then why don't you tell us?" Gimli asked.

"There is a saying in my world…to learn from the past is to avoid mistakes in the future…to learn from the future, you make mistakes in the past"

"So you can't tell us what will happen?" Aragorn asked.

I shook my head "If I did something might go wrong. And then who knows…"

"So you're saying we'll win?" Boromir stated

"No! No I'm not saying a word. Not a single word. And don't try to get it out of me!" I glared at him.

"Do you know how to get us back?"

I shook my head again. We sat in silence for several minutes. Everything suddenly went pitch black "What the…" I started to say but I was cut off as the lights went on. Standing in the middle of my living room, were two elves not of the fellowship, their features were identical to the point where you couldn't tell them apart. I slumped "This can't possibly get any worse!" I said when I recognized the twin sons of Elrond.

Ha, Ha! The plot thickens! How am I to get them back? Just wait and see, more interesting things will occur now! Please update!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm so busy! Please review, this is just another short chapter to pass the time hope you enjoy it. The plot thickens. I only own me!

I don't know if Murphy's Law is real, but just as I said that 'things couldn't possibly get any worse' they did. I now had the twin sons of Elrond in my living room, and I still had the fellowship to deal with. On top of all that my tree still wasn't decorated. Now I am usually good with stress, but I was starting to crack, this was getting harder to deal with. Hey I'm only 16 give me a break! I wanted to shout out to whoever was doing this to me; though I had to admit that it had been fun. Anyways…

"How…" Elladan started

"Did we get here?" Elrohir finished, though I couldn't tell them apart, I just guessed.

They glanced about the room, their swords in hand, they noticed the fellowship.

"Aragorn? Legolas?"

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be…um…out traveling" one of them finished, seeing me.

I sighed, "You don't have to keep any secrets from me; I know what is going on with the rig and all." Maybe not the wisest thing I've ever said.

I found a long sword at my throat, but I did not back down, though I was terrified, I couldn't afford to show fear.

"Who are you?"

"What is going on?" The twins said.

"Put the sword away and I'll tell you; I won't, I can't, harm you."

The twins paused considering my request, they finally did, and I collapsed on the nearby couch. I looked up at them, I was not blacked out; they were really cute…alright snap out of it Marcy, can not afford to let good looks blind you.

"My name is Marcy, you are in Canada, in my house, I have no idea how you got here, I have no idea how to get you back, as for how I know about the ring, well, lets just say that I know a lot about you history because it is recorded in this world by J.R.R.Tolkien, the greatest writer who ever lived, in my opinion. It is a long story and the fellowship will fill you in."

So the fellowship did just that, I sat on the couch, Legolas had remained beside me which I was really grateful for, at least someone didn't hate me.

What do you think? Ok? Please update and say. (Hey that rhymes!)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Sorry it takes so long to update…here is another chapter, he, he, he! The plot is thickening! Please review my works, constructive criticism is allowed, as well as good reviews. Hope this is not starting to sound like a Mary-Sue that would be a nightmare. I don't own anything but Marcy (myself) and Keith (note Keith is not a real person)

After a brief explanation the twin sons of Elrond started to bombard Marcy with questions. Boromir and Legolas watched Marcy, both felt sort of sorry for her; she could not have known how protective those two elves were. Marcy looked on the verge of loosing control, so Legolas decided to step in, at the same time Boromir decided to.

"Marcy, could you come here a moment?" both human and elf asked at the same time.

The rest of the group in the room stared at them, Marcy walked over to them, extremely grateful, but still apprehensive. Both Boromir and Legolas nudged her into the hall way where she sat down on the stairs, resting her head in one hand.

"Thank you" I said.

Boromir smiled knowingly, he himself did not know the twins well, but he knew enough that they were over protective of their friends.

"Marcy, do you know of anyway we could get back, any at all?" Legolas asked.

"I could do some research, but I don't know. I'm sorry."

Legolas nodded slowly and sat down beside me. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hide everyone!" I said as loudly as I dared, as I approached the door.

I opened it to find my friend Keith.

"Hi Marcy!" he said

"Oh, hi Keith, um I can't go out now, if that's what you're here for…"

"Naw! I just stopped by to say hello, and to return this book I borrowed from you."

"Thanks…It was gr…"

"Confounded! I won't stay here, it is to cramped! Where is Marcy?" I flinched as Gimli approached me. "Marcy, I appreciate all you have done for us, but we have to get home, now can you help us?"

"Keith meet Gimli the Dwarf" I said exasperated, thank the Valar that Keith liked LOTR as much as I did.

Liked it? Please review, don't own anything, will try to update as soon as possible!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! The fellowship and I are going to the mall in this chapter, but there is a twist ending! Read on and you will see…please review! I need some incentive! This is a longer chapter so enjoy…I only own me, Keith, the van (well, Keith and the van are made up for this story only) and my mom. Enjoy!

Ok, I was getting desperate about now; this was a horrible mess I was in. Why did I ever mention the ring? The phone suddenly rang, everyone jumped at least a foot off the ground, Elladan and Elrohir both had their swords drawn again. With a curse (only because the phone was upstairs and I was not) I ran up the stairs, and with a spectacular dive I leapt over my bed and reached the phone just in time.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Marcy? Its mom here, I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Keith is over here and I'm just doing stuff" I hated to lie to her but she wouldn't believe me if I told her that I had the fellowship and the sons of Elrond in the house.

"Did you remember to go shopping for Christmas presents for grandma?"

"Aw, shoot! I forgot!"

"That's alright, you can go now, and we'll be back in a week, just in time for Christmas Eve."

I was silently panicking, what would happen if I couldn't get the fellowship back to Middle Earth in time?

"Great! I'll talk to you then, by."

"By." Then she hung up.

I took a deep breath, this was going to be a nightmare, Christmas shopping at the mall was insane, but I had to do it. I could not leave my 'guests' alone at home, there was no telling what they would do. And they might as well see some of the sights of our world.

I walked down the stairs Keith was sitting on the stairs talking with rapture to Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir; I approach slowly.

"What was that?" Gimli asked.

"Huh? Oh it was a phone; you can talk to people over distances without seeing them. The person I was talking to was my mom. She wants me to go Christmas shopping."

Their faces glowed with puzzlement, even Legolas, whom I had explained Christmas to.

"Basically you give gifts on Christmas day, or Eve, depending on religion and stuff; we go out to malls and buy gifts for family and friends." Keith said. I nodded.

"So you want to take us to this mall to go shopping for gifts." Legolas stated rather then asked.

"Yes, but there is one problem." I said softly.

"And what would that be?" Aragorn said, walking over and joining the conversation.

"Your cloths are more then a little…outlandish. Meaning, you will attract a lot of unwanted attention. You are too big to fit most of the cloths we own, but we might be able to find something to make you appear more…like us." I said, Keith agreeing fully.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Merry asked; I liked his outgoing attitude; I smiled and led the entire group upstairs after calling to the rest of them.

00000

"Alright…let's see…Ah!" I said as I pulled out a favorite Games Day T-Shirt, (I was a staff member for the one games day event! I'm so proud!) "This should look good on you Legolas." I said "And no it is not a girl shirt, it is a multi-gender shirt" I handed him the black shirt; he looked at it skeptically but accepted it.

"Oh, and don't forget to wear this hat with it!" I said tossing him a black hat, which I got from Ireland, "You should be so lucky, because it is my favorite hat! Treat it well." I said to him.

"Alright…Aragorn, you can have my dad's sweater", I handed him a grey sweater, "And Gimli, you can have this t-shirt and jacket." It would probably be to small width wise, but would fit otherwise; hopefully.

"Boromir, this jacket", it is a really cool black rustic-looking jacket, "And Gandalf here is a sweater for you. You hobbits can wear my brother's old stuff, but you will have to put some shoes on."

"But why?" Pippin asked.

"There is a rule in the mall, no shirt, no shoes, no service. Trust me when I say you need shoes." I handed them each a pair of running shoes that were at the back of the closet.

"Now you two." I said as I watched the annoyed sons of Elrond. "Here, I know you don't like me very much, but you are coming with me, and so you have to look like a 21st century person." Both glowered but agreed in the end and I gave each a t-shirt, and a hat that covered their pointy ears.

"We can take my van" Keith said and he went out to go get it (he only lived a little distance away)

00000

Ten minutes, and a lot of arguing later, the fellowship, the sons of Elrond, (now all dressed in modern clothing) and, of course, Keith and I, were driving down to the mall. The hobbits seemed terrified, Boromir and Aragorn accepted it stoically, Gandalf did not seem to notice, even Legolas seemed not to notice, and the sons of Elrond despite their obvious annoyance and discomfort, seemed not to notice; or at least would not say anything.

I turned on the radio station to country 95.3, they were playing 'Concrete Angel' (I can't recall who that is by.) I started singing it, Keith, who was driving, tapped the steering wheel along with the beat. The fellowship seemed to enjoy the music so we did not turn it off, even Elladan and Elrohir seemed to like it.

So everything was peaceful…I was finally getting everything under control.

"Do you see him?" I asked glancing to my side of the car.

"Yes…but he is coming into my blind spot."

"You'd better slow down." I said softly, Keith was already doing so.

Suddenly there was a sharp jerk, I felt the car fly out of control; I couldn't hear my voice as I screamed in terror as our van went into the ditch. The airbags exploded as did the car which had slammed into us. Everything went white…

HA, Ha, ha! Evil cliffhanger! I thought this story could use some spice…who knows what will happen next! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Sorry I could not update sooner, been really busy, but now that I can I will. Enjoy, I do not own anything but me. Please review.

Everything in my vision was white…I could swear that I would be waking up in a hospital surrounded by scary surgeons, with a thousand tubes in me. (Note: this is my worst nightmare, I am terrified of hospitals.) But instead I woke up, and there was a rock under my back and a strange white light hovering over me. I sat bolt upright and the light retreated, everything else was pitch black, I could not see anything but the light.

"Marcy?"

"Marcy, are you alright?"

"Take it easy!"

I tried to speak but no sound came out, I clasped at my throat after taking a moment to feel around from it. It did not hurt but nothing would come out, on top of that all I could see was that annoying, brilliant white light and it wouldn't go away, it was making me squint I could feel it. Yet, somehow, my eyes eventually could make out a figure, with golden hair and pale, high cheek bones, and sharply pointed ears…Legolas!

"Marcy, can you hear us?" A voice I recognized as pippins, asked.

I nodded.

"Can you speak?" Boromir, this time.

I shook my head. Someone waved a hand in front of my face, I could feel the small breeze caused by it and hear it as well, but I could not see it.

"Gandalf?" I heard Frodo ask this time.

"She is blind." The old wizard said.

What do you think? In real life I am not blind nor can I not speak, it is just for the story's sake. Please review!


End file.
